SCP-049 vs Blightcaller
Wiz: Sometimes, when an person thinks of an zombie, they often think it is caused by biohazards or an expiriment gone wrong. Boomstick: But even they got to admit that if someone got the ability to turn someone in an zombie that they must be killed as soon as possible. Wiz: Like scp-049, the Plague Doctor. Boomstick: And Blightcaller, tf2's very own zombie maker. Wiz: my name is Wiz. Boomstick: And mine is Boomstick. Wiz: and we are here to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, an Death Battle. 'Scp-049' Wiz: The SCP foundation is famous for having strange objects from all over the world which are categorized into three versions: Safe, Euclid and Keter. Boomstick: And among one of them is SCP-049. Wiz: SCP-049 seems to be an humanoid creature standing at 1.9 meters tall and weighing 95.3 kg. Boomstick: He is also considered hostile to anyone from which he can sense "the disease". Wiz: For those who don't understand what SCP-049 means with the disease, he means that he can sense anyone with the great pestilence which is also known as the plague. Boomstick: And he also has the ability to make any human he touches into an zombie after making them fall uncounsious and performing surgery on them. Wiz: But as cool as he may sound like, not much is known about him since he won't tell his origin but by some research the scientist's at site redacted that he looks like an Plague Doctor from the 15th to 16th century. Boomstick: Not only that, but he has also been able to breach an total of 2 times. Wiz: And while that may not sound like much, keep in mind that SCP-049 is not an normall human and that his cell was locked. Boomstick: But as cool as his abilities sound, he does have flaws like not being able to walk fast or run. Wiz: He also can't make more than two scp-049-2's. Boomstick: And when you have scp-714 equiped he has to take it off from you so he can actually kill you. Wiz: But even with all of that, he still is an euclid SCP for the right reasons. SCP-049: Oh my, the pestilence is here, and i can sense it. It is my duty in life to rid the world of it. 'Blightcaller' Wiz: The badlands were once an great place of war between RED and Blu. Boomstick: But one day, in an different universe, freaks appeared and turned everything upside down one way or another. Wiz: And one of them is Blightcaller. Boomstick: While looking like an weird Medic at first, he is more than capable of holding his own. Wiz: He has the ability of turning people into zombies that he uses as slaves, he can teleport around making it easy to get away when it becomes dangerous, he can lift things with his mind using telekinesis, he can summon and fire green flames and has the ability to distort audio and video. Boomstick: And lets not forget that he has the ability to show his enemies disturbing hallucinations using telepathy weakining them a bit. Wiz: But he does have flaws like being unable to use his disease touch against foes from an long distance and he has the durability of an ordinary medic. Boomstick: And most of the time, when you meet him, remember his philosophy Blightcaller: The healing is not rewarding; the hurting ...is rewarding. ''death battle'' At site redacted, an containment breach occured in the heavy containment zone. two similair entities have breached containment and are heading towards gate B to escape until they both appear in the same hallway. SCP-049: Oh my, yet another victim of the disease. Blightcaller: And who are you to copy me. SCP-049 then walks towards Blightcaller while sticking his hand out with Blightcaller backing away. Blightcaller then chokes an MTF and turns him into an zombie before sending him after SCP-049. SCP-049: Oh my, so you also senses the disease? Blightcaller: Unless you are talking about me turning anyone into an zombie then yes. SCP-049: And how did you save them without performing surgery? Blightcaller: I do not heal, i hurt. SCP-049: well then, if you keep doing that then i will run out of patients. SCP-049 then comes closer as Blightcaller understands what SCP-049 is planning. Blightcaller: I will not share my fate with my victims. 'FIGHT!' Blightcaller teleports behind SCP-049 and attempts to turn him into an zombie without success and blacks out.SCP-049 then drags Blightcaller to an room with an table and prepares to perform surgery on him as Blightcaller wakes up. Blightcaller: If i can't turn you into an zombie then you should just die. Blightcaller then throws green flames at SCP-049 as the power cuts out multiple times indicating that SCP-079 got control over the building. Blightcaller then teleports to SCP-049's containment chamber and gets attacked by 2 SCP-049-2's but manages to kill them just as SCP-106 walks past him trying to find an way out. Blightcaller then walks away occasionaly turning an MTF into an zombie before ending up at gate B where he meets SCP-049. SCP-049: I sense that the disease is nearby. SCP-049 then turns around and sees Blightcaller who in turn is also looking at SCP-049. Blightcaller: Alright plague doctor, lets finish this. Blightcaller then summons an wall of green fire at SCP-049 trapping him in it. SCP-049: Stop resisting, i need to cure you. Blightcaller: How about you give up while you still have the chance. Multiple MTF units then shoot at Blightcaller and SCP-049 forcing them to retreat into the facility. SCP-049 then comes into an security room and tries to view the cameras to see where Blightcaller is. He then hears an loud, screaching noise which forces him to walk away towards his own containment chamber where Blightcaller is waiting for him along with some of his zombies. Blightcaller: Welcome back, are you ready to die? Blightcaller then makes SCP-049 see illusions of everything that scares him making him beg Blightcaller to stop. Blightcaller: The healing is not rewarding; the hurting ...is rewarding Blightcaller then burns SCP-049 with green flames as the building starts catching on fire along with multiple SCP's. 'KO' Boomstick: Wow, never thought that these two could fight like that. Wiz: This battle was very one sided. Since Blightcaller was able to use more ways of fighting his victims, SCP-049 was quickly outmatched in every category. Boomstick: And sure Blightcaller could have died because of his durability but keep in mind that he can teleport away making it hard to make an finishing blow on him. Wiz: And because SCP-049 was so slow and almost had no abilities that could be usefull against someone like Blightcaller the battle quickly became an easy victory for Blightcaller. Boomstick: Seems like the only cure, just got diseased. Wiz: The winner, is Blightcaller. 'Next time on Death Battle:' An clown is seen walking in an desert with two soldiers. VS An yellow triangle creates an pyramid out of the ground. Category:What-If? Death Battles